Office Antics
by Twilko98
Summary: What happened after that blind shut... 18 PURE SMUT with a little bit of fluff and humour


"God I've missed you" Serena mumbled into the fiery hot kiss herself and her blonde lover were sharing. Their reunion was a surprise to the brunette of the two and was long overdue. The blonde smirked "shut up talking Campbell and kiss me". Serena smirked and pushed her up against the wall, deepening the kiss. The fire was burning deep within them both and the sexual tension was rife. "Shut the blind, I need you...now".

Bernie smirked and quickly pulled the blind shut, holding back a giggle as she saw the surprised and amused face of Donna briefly flash in their direction. "Now now Campbell, hold your horses" Bernie chuckled "for starters, since when have you been the dominant one? Since when do you become the wall pusher?"

Serena smirked and pulled the jumper off of her lover. "Since now, it's been months. FaceTime just isn't the same". Bernie bit her lip. The desperation Serena was feeling was matched by Bernie. But she wasn't sure if she wanted their reunion sex to be in their old office, she wanted it to be romantic and gentle. Not quick and desperate. "Serena...come on do you really want to do this here?" Bernie chuckled as she watched her lover make quick work of her shirt buttons.

Serena stopped "don't you want to? Oh I'm sorry...I just thought..."

Bernie smiled "don't be silly of course I want to...more than anything...I just didn't think you would want it to be a quickie in an office"

Serena bit her lip "baby right now I don't care what it is. I have missed you, every single part of you"

Bernie smirked "well there goes me trying to be romantic eh?" She gently pushed Serena onto the desk next to them "I'm the pusher, stop taking my job" she chuckled attacking Serenas neck with kisses

Serena leant back gently and moaned softly "oh you can have any job you like" she bit her lip and closed her eyes, the moment she has been waiting for had finally come. Bernie shrugged off her shirt and let it fall onto the floor as she made work of Serenas trouser zip. She quickly whipped them off, stealth being her strength. She ran her hand over the thin lace of Serenas underwear and smirked as she felt the familiar warm feeling of arousal. "Jesus baby..."

Serena moaned softly "stop dicking around...now is not the time for teasing!"

Bernie slid her hand inside her underwear and quickly slid two fingers inside of her, quickly using her other hand to clamp over Serenas mouth to stifle the moan. "You've got to be quiet, cons of office sex"

Serena panted heavily and moaned into Bernie's hand as her fingers moved quickly. Bernie sighed contentedly and smirked as Serena bucked against her fingers. She watched the contortions of her fave and the way her body reacted to certain speeds and pressures. She knew exactly how to play this woman, like an complicated song on a piano, she had to play it precisely and with care.

Serena moaned louder into Bernie's hand, gripping onto the desk tightly. She rolled her hips on her fingers and clamped her eyes shut harder as she relished in the pleasure she had missed. As sexual as their FaceTime calls were, nothing beat the real thing. She gasped gently as she felt her underwear being removed and the sensation of Bernie's tongue lap over her swollen clit. Bernie was an expert at going down on her and she knew it wouldn't be long until she exploded. She whimpered softly as Bernie removed her hand from her mouth and bit her lip.

"Baby..." Serena moaned, arching her back off the desk as her walls slowly started to clench around her lovers fingers "Bernie don't stop...I'm so close...fuck don't stop"

Bernie smirked and kept going, her hand was killing her and her tongue was tired but she didn't want to give up at this crucial moment. She had forgotten how tiring lesbian sex was.

Serena knitted her hands in Bernie's hair and let out a loud moan as she finally became undone, releasing juices that Bernie happily lapped up. She shook and panted heavily as she fell back onto the desk, pleasure coursing though her veins.

Bernie slowed her movements and slid up her body, kissing Serenas neck tenderly as she cane down from her high.

"I love you" Bernie smiled "and fuck I've missed you"

Serena panted and smirked "love you too...damn..."

Bernie chuckled "ow...I have clearly been out of action for too long...either that or my joints are finally giving up...middle aged lesbians...oh the joys!" She laughed rubbing her hand

Serena kissed her hand gently "I'm sorry baby...I will repay you later...just you wait"


End file.
